Cameras sometimes comprises a wide angle lens for capturing images or video covering a relatively large scene, for example, an entire room. One example of a wide angle lens is a so called fisheye lens. However, other types of wide angle lenses may also be used. The ability to capture a relatively large scene is advantageous in many cases, for example during monitoring using a monitoring camera. However, it may be difficult for a user to view images captured using a wide angle lens. This since parts of the image may be distorted. It is known to apply a dewarping filter to the captured image information and thereby correct the deformed image so that objects in the images look as we as humans are used to see them. Hence, using a wide angle lens and dewarping allows covering a wide area with a single camera, but also to have a “normal” view of the otherwise distorted image view. In many implementations, before dewarping the wide angle view, the wide angle view is to be divided into a plurality of sub-views, or display views. Typically, dividing the wide angle view into the plurality of display views is hardcoded into the device dividing the wide angle view into the display views. Hence, at installation, the installer needs to align the camera physically to get suitable display views. Hence, there is a need for improvements in splitting a wide angle view of a scene into a plurality of display views.